The Wanderer
by Mila34
Summary: The Warmaster attempts to convert one of his brothers to Chaos


_This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and refused every attempt to make it leave. Just a small piece of fluff on my own legion that is as far away from official as can be. I do not own anything present in this story other than the Wanderer._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

+Imperial Record: 0236\AQUILA/95837558+ +CrossRef: Heresy/Wanderer/Ultima Segmentum+ +Input Date: 541.M38+ +Original Author: DOLTON, Quincus+ +Date Modified: CLASSIFIED+ +Modification Author: CLASSIFIED+ +Thought For The Day: Fortunate Are Those Who May Die For The Emperor+

The passage of text which follows is a transcription from a stone tablet recovered from wreck 234/YO/0275 discovered adrift in space. The original copy was summarily destroyed and the remains set on a course for a local star, but a record of what it said was kept for those of sufficient purity and strength to read.

_And The Warmaster came to the Wanderer, to offer the power of the Four Cursed Gods with promises made on a silver tongue._

_The Warmaster said to the Wanderer "A pledge to Khorne, Taker of Skulls, will give the strength and skills of a thousand men. Pledge yourself and your children to him and you will be the mightiest of mortals."_

_But the Wanderer shook his head and smiled. "I do not desire an eternity of war and bloodshed. All I desire is to answer the Call."_

_The Warmaster was stunned, for none had declined him before. But undaunted, he pressed on. "A pledge to Nurgle, Master of Death and therefore Life, will bring you immortality and life everlasting. Pledge yourself and your children to him and you shall not have to fear death nor disease again."_

_But the Wanderer shook his head and smiled. "I do not desire an immortal life of pestilence and decay. All I desire is to answer the Call."_

_The Warmaster was shocked, as he knew the temptations of power were alluring indeed. But undaunted, he pressed on. "A pledge to Slaanesh, Prince of Pleasure, will grant you sensations and delights you cannot even imagine. Pledge yourself and your children to him and you will achieve perfection in whatever you pursue."_

_But the Wanderer shook his head and smiled. "I do not desire the pleasures of the flesh in whatever form they take. All I desire is to answer the Call."_

_The Warmaster grew impatient, for the Wanderer was resolute. But undaunted, he pressed on. "A pledge to Tzeentch, Lord of Sorcery, will gift you all the knowledge of the Empyrean. Pledge yourself and your children to him and your wisdom will exceed all others."_

_But the Wanderer shook his head and smiled. "I do not desire any more than what I discover for myself. All I desire is to answer the Call."_

_The Warmaster grew angry, for this was the fourth denial. But undaunted, he pressed on. "Then a pledge to all four, to Chaos Undivided, will give you this and more. Pledge yourself and your children, as I have, to them and recieve the power of True and Worthy Gods."_

_But the Wanderer shook his head and laughed. "I do not desire power. I do not desire strength of arms, nor eternal life. I do not wish to gain ultimate perfection, nor learn forbidden secrets. I do not desire servitude. All I desire is to answer the Call."_

_And the Warmaster's fury could not be contained any longer, and he moved to crush the Wanderer. But although the Wanderer could not match the Warmaster with force of arms, he was a master of the Shadow-weave. The Warmaster's eyes were unable to Pierce the Veil and the Wanderer remained hidden, and mocked the Warmaster's futile attempts._

_Eventually, the Warmaster tired of trying to hunt the Wanderer. "What is your Call? What would cause you to turn away unlimited power?"_

_And the Wanderer was delighted and laughed all the harder. "The Call to Wander! That is what I desire." And he turned and vanished, returning to the children who shared his soul._

_It was in this way that the Wanderer defied the will of the Dark Gods, by fixing the Melody of the Call in his mind, and in doing so spared his children from the corruption of their brothers._


End file.
